With You Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Sam and Daniel reflect on the ups and downs in their one year relationship. Based on the song With You by Josh Groban. Please R


12/26/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated: T. Please R&R!! My apologies if Sam or Daniel seem OOC.

A/N: The song is called With You, sung by Josh Groban. Written by Josh Groban, Walter Afanasieff, & Thomas Salter.

A/N 2: The song title/CD is from the Hallmark Company. Copy write is 2007.

A/N 3: My apologies if Sam or Daniel have the wrong eye color, I'm just going by what I see on screen.

It was 23:00 hours on a Friday evening at the SGC. Very few personnel were left at the base at this late hour. The only personnel present were those needed and of course Sam and Daniel. They were always working late and tonight was no exception.

Daniel was sitting in his office studying a piece of an artifact from his ever present backlog of artifacts that he had. The man was hunched over the artifact, studying it and furiously writing notes in a small notebook next to him. The light from his desk lamp shown on him. The computer next to him softly played music from a CD he had recently bought himself. The brown haired archeologist sighed and took a sip of his coffee which lay next to his notebook and artifact. Then he put down the coffee cup, after finding that it was cold and went back to work.

He smiled as he listened to the music play; a lot of it reminded him of Sam. The blue eyed man tried his best to think of the artifact that he needed to be working on, but soon day dreams took over and he quickly forgot about what he was suppose to be doing.

Meanwhile…

Sam was in her office working on a piece of technology that SG-5 had given her recently from a mission they had just come back from. Samantha Carter too was drinking coffee and listening to music on her computer on her I-pod. She yawned and looked at her watch and saw how late it was. The blond haired was suddenly startled by the sound of her stomach growling. She laughed softly and took a sip of her coffee, wincing after discovering that it had gone cold hours ago.

Lucky for Sam, she kept a coffee pot running with her favorite kind of coffee, as was Daniel's too. It was mocha flavored coffee. Sam walked over to her coffee machine and seeing that the coffee had gone stale forever ago, she began to make a new pot. While this was being done, she snuck down to the cafeteria and got two big roast beef sandwiches. Everyone at the SGC knew that the food they ate was horrible, but luckily for Sam, she knew of all the hiding places where the good food was kept. She grinned like the cat that ate the canary as he crept back to her office. She saw that the coffee was done and she poured two big cups, one for herself and one for Daniel. Then she rustled up a paper bag from her desk drawer and put the sandwiches in the bag. She grabbed the two coffee cups and the bag and slowly made her way to Daniel's office.

Meanwhile, back in Daniel's office…

The archeologist was still lost in thought thinking about Sam and all that encompassed her. He had a silly smile on his face as he thought of her. He heard someone walking down the corridor and he knew that it was Sam, who else would come to see him at almost midnight on a Wednesday night?

Only Sam would. Sensing she was near, he looked up and saw her standing in his open door way. In both her hands she held two steaming hot mugs of coffee, the mocha flavor filling the small room. In her mouth was a paper bag, the smell of the roast beef permeating the bag, how else was she suppose to carry the bag to Daniel's office? She only had two hands which were occupied by steaming hot cups of coffee.

Daniel immediately went to her and took the cups of coffee and set them down on his desk, on an area that wasn't covered by other artifacts or paper work. Sam then took the bag out of her mouth and grinned at Daniel and he grinned back at her. Then Sam took out both sandwiches and placed them on the desk next to their coffee cups. She grabbed another chair that Daniel had in his office and sat down.

They smiled at each other. Daniel then got up and closed the door to his office. Then the two team mates sat down and talked. It wasn't there usual happy chatting, it was nervousness and tension. Yes they laughed and smiled, but the smiles and laughter were forced and uncomfortable.

It was only recently that they had made an effort to work out their love relationship with each other.

The music on Daniel's computer continued to play music and a song in particular that had just started playing perfectly mirrored their love relationship with one another as of late. They both were still and quiet, lost in thought as they listened to the words of the song.

_Sometimes I remember reasons I let you go  
Inside them I see your face and all I really know  
I was scared to share the love I have inside of me  
Through all the heartache I know that I was meant to be_

With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Crying eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always thought our love would see us through

They both remembered back to that last fight they had had. They had been dating for a year and things had been going good. After okaying it with their C.O. and Hammond, things had been moving along well, they had moved in with each other, Sam had moved in with Daniel and things between them couldn't have been better or so it seemed. Their work life wasn't affected it was only their personal life that was affected because they refused to let their personal life interfere with their work life.

Yes they'd have their little arguments now and then, but this last fight had been the worst one yet.

They had been arguing over something trivial and stupid and it was in that moment that they had both said hurtful things to each other. Very hurtful and painful things. Words that tore to the center of the other's soul and crushed what was left of it. Tears had been shed by both persons, apologies had been made on both accounts albeit, pathetic apologies at the time. Doors had been slammed as they quickly left each others presence. Daniel had retreated to his bathroom and Sam had retreated to their-now her bedroom and cried and cried.

That was over a week ago and they had barely spoken to each other at home. While at work, they acted as if everything was fine. They each knew that the other was hurting deeply, but they were both too stubborn, too prideful to make the first move on repairing the damage that had been done.

As the days passed, the tension between them at home got thicker and thicker. If something didn't happen soon, all hell was going to break loose. They both knew they loved each other deeply and would do anything for the other. But who would make the first move?

_  
If I could follow my heart again it would be yours  
With every breath I would find a way to love you more  
I can't imagine life without your silent bravery  
And I'm grateful for every moment that I get to be_

With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always finds a way

It was Daniel who made the first move to repair the hurt. Over the course of days, he had surprised Sam by taking her out to dinner at a restaurant, one that he knew she loved. He had brought her flowers and her favorite chocolate candy. He had written her notes and slid them underneath her office door when he knew she was working.

Sam appreciated all of the gestures of forgiveness and love that he had bestowed upon her. She could tell that he was sorry for what he had said to her. In return, she too had made an effort to seek his forgiveness for the hurt she had caused him. She had bought him 3 pounds of his favorite coffee and sent it to him anonymously. She had written him notes telling him how much she appreciated him as team member and as friend. She had even taken him to lunch at one of his favorite restaurants. He could tell that she was making an effort to repair their relationship. He too appreciated all that she had been doing for him.

No one at the SGC suspected that anything between them was wrong as they typically sent each other gifts every now and then through the mail at the SGC and it was common knowledge that they made lunch runs to their favorite restaurants, as well as their late night trips to the others office for coffee and sandwiches.

When she had brought him a sandwich and coffee tonight, they both knew that it was just another peace offering, a way to continue to make amends.

_  
And if the stars should disappear  
In the dark I'll still be here  
Forever in your arms where I belong_

With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always knew our love would see us through

Everyone at the SGC knew how much Sam and Daniel loved each other. They knew that these two team mates were strong and courageous, stubborn and prideful at times, willing to die so that the other should live. They were willing and able to do whatever it took to make things better in the others life, whether that is a smile or a laugh. They were each others strong hold and best friend and had seen each other through some of the most difficult times in their lives, when Daniel lost Sha're, when Sam had broken up with Pete, when they had lost Janet, when Sam had lost Jacob, when Daniel had lost Sha're again. Through all of these experiences, the love they shared was deeper and stronger than any other love known. If it could endure this small storm in their love relationship, then they knew that they could endure anything.

The song ended, Daniel looked at Sam, leaned over and kissed her deeply. It was a kiss of passion, love, forgiveness, and joy in knowing he was where he belonged, with her. His Sam. The kiss was full of surprises and shock and awe and both of them pulled away with passion and love and desire shining in their eyes.

Daniel was the first to speak, "Sam, I know that these past few days and week haven't been the easiest for us to go through." Daniel continued to stare into her eyes. He went on, "Please know that I love you, more than life itself, that I would do anything to take back what I had said that caused you so much pain. I would give my life for you! To me, you are beautiful inside and out, you are more important to me than my next breath. You are the reason that I live and breathe. Can you forgive me?"

Still looking at her with hope and love in his eyes he waited for an answer. She spoke, "Yes Daniel, I do forgive you for what you said and for all the hurt that was caused by what I said to you and what you said to me. I love you and want you to know that you are more precious to me than life itself and that I promise to do anything and everything I can to never hurt you like that again" Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

She went on, "I love you more than the sun that shines in the sky, more than breathing the fresh clean air, more than smelling the scent of fresh cut grass, more than working here at the SGC, well, maybe not that" she said with a grin and laugh. Daniel laughed too.

She kissed him, hard and passionately and made him moan. She broke the kiss and smiled at him and said, "Does that tell you much I love you?" "No" he replied with the sultry grin on his face. "This does". With that he kissed her back with equal and more passion making her moan. Hands roamed and touched and caressed the others bodies.

The two lovers, happier now that they had resolved their emotional issues, knew that if they didn't stop now there was no telling what could happen. Reluctantly, they pulled apart from each others embrace. Sam spoke, "So we don't get caught here, want to finish this at home" she smiled and said in a seductive, and sultry voice. Daniel was already on fire and wanting and needing her more. All he could do was nod his head. She told him to meet her topside in 10 minutes. With that they cleaned up and threw away the beverage and food containers. Sam left looking at Daniel with love and desire in her eyes.

It was a record time when Daniel met Sam topside in less than 5 minutes. Together they drove home, as quickly as they could. As soon as the door to their home was closed, clothes were shed in rapid succession as the kissing commenced which was seen in a trail of clothes starting from the hallway to their bedroom.

It was in that room that they spent the next two days making love and exploring the delights of each others' bodies. Lucky for them, they didn't have a mission until Monday at 14:30.


End file.
